Hannah Montana's adventure 2
by Chickensrule67
Summary: Warning: The following sequel may cause loss of IQ,intelligence,or anything that's good to your life. PS. This time its 2% meaningful! WOOOOOOOOOOOO


Hannah Montana's adventure 2

Once upon a time, there was a famous pop singer named Hannah Montana, who one day, WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!!!!!

IT WAS RAINING WAFFLES!!! POLITICS TURNED INTO MONKEYS!!!! GEORGE W. BUSH ACTUALLY GROWED A BRAIN!!!

It was all madness, and not even the guy from Sparta could prevent it. Nuggets Nuggets Nuggets RONALD MCDONALD!!!!!!!!!!1 :o :o :0 :0 :P

THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!

Hannah Montana woke up in a large spaceship, that was already in space itself.

" Where am I?" Hannah said

" Hello, child. I remember that you have killed one of our soldiers" a mysterious voice said

" What the heck are you talking about?!"

" Well, we are the ipod invaders of earth. And you destroyed one of our leading men"

" NO NO NO!! That was Cinderella! NOT ME!!"

" Oh. Nice going Bob"

" Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Bob said

And then. Super Oliver came out of nowhere and destroyed the spaceship with his mangoes OF DOOM!!!!!

The spaceship turned into a rubber duck, but then Moby Dick started making out with it.

" WOW" Hannah said, luckily surviving

" Mangoes!! UNITE!!" Super Oliver shouted, his gathering of mangoes arriving.

" Oliver! I didn't know you had mango powers!!" Hannah said

" OMGMGOMG HANNAHMONTANA IS IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!!"

" Oh, right"

Biscuit flakes are what they are in CHINA LOLZ. Ghost Rider makes his hair flammable for 50 Cent. Well, YEAH. :) HAPPY FACE OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!

" Oliver, listen we gotta get out of space!!" Hannah said

" Wait, then how are we breathing?" Oliver said

And then they grew bunny tails and they kept indulging on Lucky Charms. LOL

" Wait! I got a plan!!!" The infamous Ron Weasley puppet said

" Snape...Snape..Serverus Snape" Snape puppet sang

" You know what? This isn't helping" Hannah said, taking the puppet out of her hand.

" Yeah. We can just look it up on Youtube" Oliver said, taking the puppet off as well

" What do we do? We can't just teleport there" Hannah said, looking pretty hopeless

And then a humongous pancake flew and took Hannah Montana and Oliver to Earth.

" Well, that's resourceful" Hannah said

" Totally!!" Oliver said in a muffled voice, because he was already devouring the pancake to pieces.

Note: Wow, I can't believe this is actually making sense, TIME TO TAKE RANDOMNESS TO THE MAX!!!!!!

On their way to Earth, A SPATULA went to attack the pancake, flipping it in the process, so Hannah and Oliver would fall. But then The Ghostbusters came in and ate the spatula, who gave itself up to Spongebob Squarepants. BUT THEN, The Joker came out of nowhere and started attacking Big Bird from Sesame Street. Elmo said

" WOW!!! BIG BIRD HAS TAKEN A NAP FOR QUITE A WHILE NOW!!!!"

" WTF!" The Joker exclaimed, taking a banana and spurting Kool-Aid for no reason.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ELMO ALLERGIC TO KOOL-AID!!! OH NO!!" Elmo screamed, his brains melting from the juice.

" Oh no!" Peter Griffin said

" Oh no!!" Simba said

" OH YEAH!!!!!!" The Kool-Aid guy exclaimed, barging in a court for no random reason.

Then the court exploded and landed on Kenny.

" OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!!" Stan said

" YOU BASTARDS!!!" Kyle said

Then a flying torpedo of magical donkey-raping gorillas with butterfly wings landed on the giant telescope of Winnie the Pooh.

" YOU STUPID PIECES OF #$$ GET OFF MY&%^%$$%^#%#&^$%&^%&^$%#$%#$#%$#%^#$%#$%^ TELESCOPE!!!!!!!!!!" Pooh screeched, his face turning red from anger.

Then he beat the crap out of the gorillas and started singing the happy birthday song.

Meanwhile, Hannah and Oliver had just landed on Earth, in which was invaded with giant ipods.

" Wow! Look at all the free downloaded songs!!" Oliver exclaimed in joy, having his army of mangoes behind him

" No time for that!! Wait a minute.... OMG THEY HAVE THE NEW BRITNEY SPEARS SONG I GOTTA HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hannah screamed

Hannah ran towards the giant ipod attacking the city with laser vision ( lol this is sounding like a Star Trek episode)

" Excuse me? But can you send me the new Britney Spears song?" Hannah shouted at the machine

" I AM SUPER MACHO!!!" The creature responded, exploding into one million ducks in the process.

" Sheesh, I just asked for a song" Hannah muttered, putting away her ipod in which I forgot to mention that she took it out earlier.

" FLYING REPTILES OF GLORY!!!!! IT'S A ROCK!!!!!111111!" Spider-man shouted, pointing at cotton candy

" How do we stop these ipods!?" Oliver asked nerviously

" I know! We'll go to and delete this stupid story!" Hannah suggested

" Hey, Yeah!!" Oliver exclaimed

And then the author of the Hannah Montana adventures fell off a cliff and never wrote crap again. :(

**The End**

Disclaimer: All characters Do NOT belong to me, they belong to Disney( although some of them belong to Warner Bros.)

Wow, so I guess I'll be starting to write good stories soon. But now, here's the craptacular sequel to Hannah Montana's adventures. Yay.


End file.
